


Walking on Sunshine

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: When Rey asks Poe to be her date to her brother's wedding, he ends up with a whole lot more than he bargained for.





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I actually originally wrote the beginning of this for the Damerey gift exchange event that didn't end up happening. The prompt was: “You need a plus-one for your brother’s wedding so I’m going as a favor but there’s a misunderstanding and now your whole family thinks we’re engaged.” So to whoever submitted that one, happy late gift exchange!

Poe stood in front of the bathroom mirror, sighing as he undid the botched knot on his bow tie for the _ sixth fucking time _. He paused the YouTube video on his laptop, dragging the little marker back to the beginning and starting over.

Why anyone would make a wedding black tie (not black tie optional, but actual black tie, as if everyone had a spare tux laying around) was completely beyond him. Though he supposed this was the wedding of Representative Ben Organa-Solo, the son of Vice President Organa-Solo and heir apparent to the Organa-Solo political dynasty. The Organa-Solos were the closest thing the U.S. had to actual royalty, their influence in U.S. politics spanning multiple generations. This wedding was the political event of the year, possibly even the decade, and by some stroke of luck Poe had weaseled his way on the guest list. Rumor had it, President Mothma herself would be in attendance.

He fumbled with the bow tie again, cursing himself for wanting to be fancy instead of using a normal tie like the salesperson suggested. 

“You’re still at it?” asked his unhelpful roommate Finn, the entire reason he was in this mess.

Ok, so maybe he wouldn’t call escorting Rey Solo - the most beautiful and elusive of the Organa-Solo clan - to her brother’s wedding a mess, but it was still all Finn’s fault.

Poe hadn’t even known who she really was when he’d agreed to be her date. She’d always just been Rey to him, Finn’s (brilliant, successful, gorgeous) childhood friend. They’d been hanging out more and more lately, Poe always grateful when he didn’t have to be the third wheel with Finn and Rose. So it had been a no-brainer when she asked him to go with her, desperate to not show up to yet another family event alone, Poe not even hesitating when she explained the situation fully.

Poe gave Finn a look in the mirror. “Yes. Wait, did you tie that yourself?”

Finn straightened his own bow tie. “Uh, yeah man. I’ve been to enough of these over the years.” He stepped into the bathroom. “Come here.”

Poe faced him, Finn evening out the two sides around Poe’s neck. He then made one side longer, crossing it over the other side and making a loose knot. His tongue poked out of his lips, a look of deep concentration on his face. “It’s weird not doing this in a mirror.” He paused for a second before doing something ridiculously complicated that ended in a perfectly tied bow. “There.”

Poe turned to look in the mirror, and sure enough, everything was in perfect order. “Thanks, man.” He took the opportunity to make sure he didn’t have any toothpaste on his chin, fixing a dark curl that had decided to stick straight up out of his head.

“If you’re done admiring yourself,” teased Finn, a smirk on his face, “Rey’s gonna be here any minute.”

Poe gave him a shove, following as Finn headed toward the living room. 

“Finally!” Rose rolled her eyes from her perch on the edge of the couch. She stood, smoothing out her soft pink gown. “I’ve been ready for an hour!”

Finn grabbed her hands. “It takes time to look this good. Not all of us have your natural beauty.”

Poe groaned as they kissed, things heating up to the point that Poe wondered if he needed to leave the room. A cheerful ping from Rose’s phone broke them apart, Finn sporting a fair amount of her lipstick on and around his mouth.

Rose grabbed her phone from her purse. “She’s here!” 

Poe shrugged on his tuxedo jacket, buttoning the single button before following Finn and Rose out the front door. 

A sleek, black limousine was parked at the curb, nothing as ridiculous as the super stretch Lincoln and Hummer monstrosities he remembered from prom (and let’s be honest, rap videos). No, this was a stately vehicle, large but not ostentatious, a Mercedes if he recognized the front end. Even in the setting sun it gleamed, the driver coming around to open the back door.

A single leg exited the vehicle, long and lean, the ankle encircled by a thin strap of a shoe. The rest of Rey followed, a vision in emerald green. The one-shouldered gown hugged her every curve (including a few Poe hadn’t even realized she had) until it flared out slightly just below the knees. There was no doubt that she would tower over him in those shoes, not that he minded. She could tower over him any day.

“I told you that dress was the one. You look amazing!” shouted Rose, giving Rey a hug before getting in to the limo.

Finn was able to give her a quick “You look great, peanut,” before Rose dragged him in after her, leaving Poe to gawk at her from the curb.

He was staring - and he knew he was staring - but there was nothing else he could do, not when she looked like she stepped off the red carpet in 1955, pin curls and all. 

Until last week, he would have told anyone who asked that Rey Solo was the type of girl who thought putting on jeans instead of leggings was dressing up. A little bit of logic (or maybe Finn) could have told him that as the head of a foundation that helped kids stay off the street, she probably had to dress up a fair amount for her job, but he’d never seen her in anything but those leggings (and on rare occasions, jeans) until this very moment.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and gravelly. “You look beautiful, Rey.” She blushed as she gave him a shy smile, looking toward the ground so her hair fell forward.

She pulled her matching green shawl more tightly around her, Poe finally realizing how cold it was outside.

“Shit, it’s freezing. C’mon, let’s get in the car.” He ushered Rey into the limo, sitting down next to her in the back. 

Finn and Rose had already popped one of the bottles of champagne, passing glasses around. Poe was about to decline - he needed his wits about him if he was actually going to meet the President - but Rey shook her head, pressing the glass into his hand.

“You’re going to need this, trust me,” she insisted, a nervous smile on her face. She tilted her head back, draining her glass in one.

He took a sip of his own champagne while she refilled hers, this time taking a dainty sip before she leaned back into the seat.

The drive passed quickly, Rey filling them all in on what to expect. The wedding was at a historic hotel, taking place over multiple ballrooms. The guest list was nearing 600, a number Poe could barely wrap his head around. The last two weddings he’d been to had both been under 200 and still felt crowded.

All too soon, they were pulling up to the hotel, Poe setting down his half-drunk glass of champagne. Finn and Rose exited first, Poe getting up to follow. 

Rey grabbed his arm to keep him in the car. “Hey, can I talk to you a sec?”

“Of course,” he replied, dropping back down into the seat.

She fidgeted with the small purse in her hands. “So, uh, there’s something you should know before we head in there.”

“What, besides the fact that you’re a member of the most famous political family in the country?” he laughed, watching as her face fell further. “Rey, what is it?”

“Imayhavetoldthemwe’redating” It came out as all one word, Rey’s face turning a shade of pink that Poe had never seen in the natural world. She took a deep breath and tried again. “I told my family we’re dating.”

Poe let that sink in for a second. His first thought was _ why me? _ quickly followed by an uninterrupted string of _ ohmygodohmygod _, finally settling on “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you been telling them we’re dating? Wait, do they even think you’re dating _ me _? Or do I have to pretend to be Steve from accounting or something?”

Rey gave a short laugh. “No, I used your name.” She sighed. “Last Christmas everyone was bugging me about being single and I just snapped. Your name was the first that came to mind.” Her face deepened to a uniform shade of red. Poe would have to unpack that later, when Rey wasn’t so mortified. “I told a little white lie and it completely blew up and now my entire family is expecting to meet Poe Dameron, my boyfriend of almost a year.” Raising her head from where she’d cradled it in her hands, she looked him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry. I fully understand if you want to bail. I’ll just tell them you got sick-”

“Rey,” he stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He tried not to be distracted by how soft and warm her skin felt under his hand. “It’s fine. We just need to get our stories straight.” He smiled, earning a tentative smile in return. “How did we meet? When did we start dating? Can I kiss you?” Now, it was Poe’s turn to blush. “I mean. Not right now. Of course. While we’re in there. Because we’re supposed to be dating.” Would he ever stop babbling like an idiot? All signs pointed to no. “Like on the cheek. Or the lips. No tongue, of course.”

Finally, Rey put him out of his misery. “We still met through Finn. We, uh, got together after Finn’s birthday.” She gave him a knowing smile. Poe remembered that night in vivid detail: Finn getting way too drunk at karaoke and having to go home early, Poe offering to walk her home, Rey inviting him in, the two of them talking in her living room until the sun came up. He left her house that day with a hug and a feeling that big things were about to happen. But that had been nearly a year ago. “You’ve been buried in cases recently, which is why you couldn’t make it to dinner when my parents were in from D.C. a couple months ago.” He laughed at that, Rey relaxing noticeably in her seat. “And yeah, if you’re ok with it, we should definitely look affectionate - hand holding, kissing, the usual. I mean, we’ve been together a year.” She gave him a wry smile. “And thank you, Poe. You’re really saving me.”

He played it off. “It’s no problem at all, I know how parents can be.” Winking, he opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk. “Our public awaits.” He crooked his elbow toward her, Rey taking it as she slid out of the car. 

There was a bright flash, Poe blinking away spots as they walked toward the entrance. Someone shouted Rey’s name as another flash went off, Rey completely unfazed by the attention. She slapped on a smile, giving a quick wave to the men gathered behind a temporary barrier, five more flashes going off. They continued into the lobby, Rey releasing a breath as soon as two men in dark suits had shut the doors behind them.

“Fucking paparazzi,” she mumbled.

“Does that happen often?” he asked, a little confused. He’d been out with her and Finn and Rose plenty of times, and they’d never run into anything like that.

She sighed, straightening her dress before they started towards the ballroom. “Only when my mom is involved.” She shook her head. “Now it’ll be a month before I can go to the grocery store in peace.”

Every few feet, there was a man in a tux standing at attention, eyes scanning the room. “Are these guys all Secret Service?”

Rey looked at the guy closest to them. “Yeah,” she answered with a shrug.

“Wait a sec, shouldn’t you have Secret Service?” He stopped dead, looking around as if he’d suddenly find someone following them. 

Rey laughed, patting his arm gently. “I declined their services. Mom was _ not _ pleased, but dropping the ‘Organa’ from my name gives me relative anonymity. I mean, you didn’t even put two and two together,” she said with a smirk. 

“Convenient how we spent an entire night talking and you never mentioned your family.”

“I told you all about my family!”

“Yeah, must have slipped your mind when you were telling me that story about your grandma trying to speak Dutch that she was the first female President of the United States.”

She laughed as they stepped into the ballroom, Poe looking around in amazement. An usher greeted them immediately. “Ms. Solo. I’ll escort you and your guest to your seats.” He offered Rey his arm, Poe following a step behind. Rey had told him that the theme was winter wonderland, so he had expected some fake snow and a ton of white. Instead, he found himself stepping in to something out of a fairytale. 

There had to be a thousand seats - all pure white - lined up the entire length of the room, the impossibly long aisle flanked on either side by white, leafless trees. The entire room was glowing in soft candlelight, courtesy of the antique lamps hanging from the boughs. More candles sat at the base of the trees in glass vases of every shape and size, Poe careful not to knock into any as they walked by. Looking towards the front of the room, he was pretty sure there was actual snow falling where the couple would say their vows, the flakes melting almost as soon as they touched the ground.

They were led to the front row, Rey thanking the usher as they took their seats. Poe couldn’t help but continue staring as he noticed more and more details around them. 

He was suddenly very glad that he had settled on the bowtie, taking in the rest of the guests as they were seated around them. There were at least three Senators he could recognize, all dressed to the nines, and a slew of vaguely political-looking people (was that even a thing?) who were quickly filing in. The Secretary of State sat next to the Secretary of Defense, a man who was possibly the Secretary of Treasury (Poe really needed to brush up on current events) sitting three rows behind them. 

And that wasn’t even including Rey’s family, two ex-Senators and a former President among them. Poe tried really hard not to stare as Bail and President Breha Organa were seated next to him, Rey giving a quick nod to her grandma before turning back toward the front. Apparently, now was not the time for introductions.

Poe leaned over to whisper in Rey’s ear. “Why didn’t they do this in D.C.? It looks like half the U.S. government is here.” 

“Re-election year.” She shrugged, looking back in time to see the President walk in flanked by Secret Service. “Ben’s chief-of-staff suggested they do it in his district for the optics.”

“Wait, isn’t he marrying his chief-of-staff?”

“Yeah, that’s why it was so easy to convince his groom.”

The music changed in that moment, from the pleasant background strings to something a little more intentional. 

He was a little ashamed to admit that having never been to a same-sex wedding, he had no clue how any of this worked. Who walked down the aisle? Who stood at the front? As the music swelled, he realized he was about to find out.

From some back room, two groomsman appeared, taking their places on either side of the officiant, all three men looking expectantly down the aisle.

Poe turned to find Leia Organa-Solo making her way down the aisle, escorted by her husband, Han. A vision in softest periwinkle, the Vice President commanded the room, nodding here and there at the guests as they made the long journey to the front of the room. 

Next came a couple of roughly the same age, the husband looking more than disagreeable as he dragged his wife - a sweet-faced woman with flaming red hair - down the length of the aisle. Those must be the Huxes.

Rey’s parents took the two empty seats next to them, Rey leaning over to whisper something to her mother. They all watched while the Huxes took their seats across the aisle, waiting with bated breath as the music paused.

When string quartet struck up Canon in D, the entire congregation stood, turning to face the doors at the back of the ballroom.

There, standing hand in hand, were the two grooms. They were dressed in nearly identical black tuxedos, save for the bow ties - one white, one black - as they made their way down the aisle, stopping every few feet to wave at a dignitary or smile at a camera. Despite the formality of the event, it was obvious that the two were in love, Armitage Hux positively glowing while Ben Organa-Solo's normally surly face almost cracked a smile.

They made a striking pair, dark and light. Though Ben held a slight edge over Armitage (or Armie, as Rey called him) in height, both were well over six feet, towering over the officiant as they made their way to the front.

The ceremony was simple and straightforward, an exchange of vows and rings before groom kissed groom and they made their way back down the aisle, entwined hands raised in victory.

The old woman prattled on, Poe’s attention drifting to where Rey was chatting up a very regal-looking gentleman across the room. He did a double-take, realizing that the man was _ actually _a prince, and a pretty famous one at that. Rey laughed at something he said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. A twinge of jealousy shot through Poe. He was by no means up to date on the royal family, but he was pretty sure that one had gotten married at some point this year. Shouldn’t he be making his wife laugh instead of Poe’s girlfriend?

_ Fake girlfriend_, he reminded himself forcefully. They weren’t actually together; he had no right to be jealous (not that he should be jealous even if they were together).

They were currently working their way through the cocktail hour, Rey constantly being dragged away to take family photos. Even Poe had been invited in one, a huge group shot of the entire Organa clan.

But now she was greeting various guests and dignitaries, leaving Poe to entertain Deara Antilles, Rey’s maiden great-aunt.

There was a pause in the conversation, the old lady looking at him expectantly. “Well?”

He hadn’t actually heard anything she’d said, but she had obviously asked a question that she was expecting to hear the answer to. “Uh, yes. Definitely. Excuse me, Ms. Antilles.” Rey had finished her conversation and she was looking around, presumably (hopefully) for him.

The old woman patted his arm. “Dear, call me Auntie. We’re practically family now!” 

_ That was odd_, he thought to himself, nodding at her before he went to find Rey. He looked back to find Rey’s great aunt hurrying over to another group of relatives, gesturing wildly. _ Very odd. _

Her face lit up as he approached. “I’ve been looking for you,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Warmth settled in his chest, Poe forcibly tamping it down. He needed to remember that none of this was real or he’d end up breaking his own heart by the end of the evening.

He crooked an elbow toward her, Rey threading her arm through. “You found me. Shall we get a drink?”

That’s how they found themselves face-to-face with Rey’s father, a scotch in his hand.

“I don’t believe we’ve officially met.” He extended a hand to Poe. “Han Solo.”

Poe grasped his hand, shaking it firmly and forcing himself to maintain eye contact. This was _ the _ Han Solo. Ace pilot. War hero. Former General. He hoped to god he wasn’t grinning like an idiot. “Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you, General Solo.”

“None of that General, crap. Just call me Han.” Waving him off, he turned to Rey. “Hey Sunshine, you look beautiful, as always.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

_ Sunshine? _

“Thanks, Dad.”

“So, we finally get to meet the infamous Poe Dameron.” He took a sip of his drink. “Was starting to think the man was made up.”

Rey squeezed Poe’s hand. “Not made up, sir. Just very, very busy. Sorry I missed you guys last month. That First Order case was kicking my ass.”

Han eyed him. “I heard about that one, big win for you guys. You’re with Finn over at Holdo & Ackbar, right?”

“Yup. That’s how we met.” He looked at Rey with what he really hoped was an adoring look, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Han rolled his eyes.

“Ok, ok, cut it out. What are you two drinking?” asked Han, flagging down a bartender. 

“Champagne for me,” said Rey, looking over at Poe. “And for you…”

“Two champagnes, please,” Poe finished, draping an arm across her waist. It was a delicate balance, trying to make it believable while not ending up in shovel talk territory. All he needed was for Han fucking Solo to take him aside and ask him about his intentions.

Once the drinks were passed around and glasses clinked, Han turned to him.

“So, how you holding up with this dog and pony show? The Organas can be a lot to handle, especially with this being your first time and all.”

Poe didn’t miss the subtle prodding, and neither did Rey, judging by the way she went taut next to him. But he had this covered. “It’s a lot, that’s for sure. But I’m just glad I can finally meet everyone.”

“Bet your wishing that First Order case had waited a week or two to finish.” Han smirked at him. “God knows I’d love an excuse to get out of this.”

“Dad!” Rey swatted at him. “Don’t say that, it’s Ben’s wedding!”

“And I’m here, aren’t I? Now if you’ll excuse me, I must continue to avoid Deara. That woman has the personality of a black hole.” He slapped Poe on the shoulder. “Hang in there, kid.”

As soon as Han was out of earshot, she turned to Poe, a wide grin on her face. “You’re amazing! He totally bought it. I owe you, big time.”

That was the problem. It was _ too _ easy. Because Poe wasn’t pretending.

Every touch, every compliment, every look, it was all real. It all came so naturally because he wasn’t acting; he was in love with her. And he had been for as long as he could remember. Maybe from the moment he met her.

“Uh, Rey?” He needed to tell her. This wasn’t part of their agreement and she deserved to know. “Is there somewhere we can go to talk?”

She was only half listening to him as her grandmother approached, her own Secret Service in tow. “Mmhmm, sure.”

“Rey!” he managed to whisper-yell before President Breha Organa was standing in front of them in all her glory. 

She looked amazing for an 80-something year old (he’d google it in the bathroom later), her gown both elegant and fashionable. Besides the tasteful cane she leaned on every other step, she seemed the picture of health. Her voice was strong when she finally spoke. “Sunshine, why is it that I had to hear the happy news from my sister, Deara?”

Rey snuck a look at Poe, a question in her eyes. “The happy news?”

_ Oh shit_, thought Poe, the realization dawning on him. _ He _had been the one talking to Rey’s Great-Aunt Deara. Hadn’t she asked him a question? He’d been too preoccupied watching Rey talk to that prince. What had he agreed to?

“Your engagement of course! I understand wanting to keep it hush-hush - it is Ben’s day, and you know how he can get - but you and I both know it won’t stay quiet for long if you go blabbing to my sister.” Rey sputtered as her grandma looked at Poe, her eyes taking him in from top to bottom and back to top again. “This must be your fiancé. My, he’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” Poe tried not to fall over as he shook her proffered hand. “Breha Organa, nice to officially meet you.”

“Poe Dameron,” he managed to stutter out, still in awe of the woman in front of him. His parents had been huge supporters of her campaign back in the day. He couldn’t wait to tell his dad. “And the pleasure’s all mine, President Organa.”

In a gesture similar to her son-in-law, she waved him off. “Let’s not start with that nonsense. You’re family! Call me Breha.”

He smiled. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t do that President Organa.”

“Oh, he’s a gentleman, Sunshine. You should keep him.” She winked, Rey still speechless beside him. Rey was grabbing on to his hand for dear life, her nails digging into the soft flesh. “Well, I’m off to put out these fires. Half the reception already knows about you two. It was nice to meet you, Poe. It’s about time our Sunshine settled down.” Turning on her heel, she headed back into the middle of the room, Secret Service in tow. 

Rey waited until her grandmother was safely ensconced in a new conversation before turning on Poe. “What. The. Fuck,” she hissed, every line of her face etched in fury. 

He opened his mouth to speak and was immediately silenced.

“Not here,” she practically growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the ballroom and out into the lobby. She continued to drag him past the check-in, past the line of Secret Service, past yet another ballroom (this one being set up for the dinner and dancing portion of the evening), and into a coat closet, firmly closing and locking the door behind them. She fumbled for a light switch, a dim bulb popping on overhead.

“What the fuck did you tell my aunt?” 

There was a vein throbbing in her forehead that he’d never noticed before. “I don’t know! I wasn’t paying attention and I agreed with something she said and I think I may have told her we’re engaged.”

“Jesus, Poe. How the hell am I supposed to break up with you before Christmas now?”

“You were gonna break up with me before Christmas? That’s kinda mean.”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re fake dating. It would be a fake break up.”

“Well, then just tell them I cheated on you,” he suggested with a shrug. It killed him that her family would hate him (and that he’d never be able to _ actually _ date Rey), but what else could they do? It was his fault they were in this mess in the first place.

“You’d never cheat on me,” she said, a horrified look on her face. 

“Well, I know that, but they don’t. I’d be the bad guy, and I’m sure no one would bug you about not dating for a while.”

“But I don’t want them to hate you!” Confusion spread across her face for a split second, the look surely mirrored on Poe’s face. She shook her head, one hand going to her hair. “Oh god, how did this turn into such a mess?”

She began to pace in the tiny bit of floorspace, muttering low enough that Poe could only catch a few words, “unbelievable” and “disaster” among them. He watched helplessly as she got more and more agitated, wanting to do something, anything to make this right.

While he couldn’t take back what he’d done, the least he could do was distract her.

He asked the first question that came to mind. “What’s with all this ‘Sunshine?’”

Rey’s forehead bunched in confusion, but at least she stopped pacing long enough to look at him. “Sunshine?”

“Yeah, everybody calls you that. Where’d it come from?”

She blinked, as if actively trying to pull her head back from wherever she’d gone. “It’s a nickname,” she started slowly. “I was a little… let’s go with contrary as a child. So one day my dad goes ‘Aren’t you just a literal ray of sunshine?’ and everyone thought it was hilarious. Get it? _ Rey. _ And it just took off.” A soft smile spread across her face. “God, I haven’t thought of that in years.”

Poe smiled back, keenly aware of how close they were in the tiny space. “I just can’t imagine you being contrary about anything.”

Rey laughed, the sound doing wonders to loosen the knot in his chest. 

“Oh, believe it. My mother liked to call me a willful child, though most went with ‘brat.’ Thankfully, I grew out of it. Ben did not.”

The always serious face of Ben Organa-Solo jumped to his mind, Poe trying and failing to hide a snort.

Silence stretched between them, nowhere to look but at each other in the tiny space. It was all too easy for Poe to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the soft skin there. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed, the single bulb picking up the shimmery pigment on her lids. When they reopened, her eyes were close enough that he could count flecks of grey and gold amid the field of green. He watched as those eyes dropped to his lips for a split second before bouncing back to his own.

_ Now would be the time to tell her_, he thought as let himself drift closer, their lips a hairsbreadth apart.

Laughter from the other side of the door broke the spell.

Poe swallowed thickly. “We should probably get back. I’m sure someone’s missing you by now.”

Rey blinked once, twice, three times before replying, “You’re right, we should get back.”

Several deep breaths later, Poe swung open the door of the closet, bringing him face-to-face with none other than Rose Tico.

A slow smile spread across her face. “No way, Finn called it. He bet me that you wouldn’t make it to the dinner without telling her.” Poe froze, his heart dropping down to his stomach.

Rey looked from Rose to Poe. “Telling me what?”

Oh, he’d kill Finn and his big mouth. And Rose, too, for that matter.

Rose smirked, heading back toward the ballroom at double-time. “Nevermind, guess I’m still in the running!”

“What was that all about?” asked Rey, something like mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Finn was a dead man. Poe was going to have a very long conversation with him about minding his own damn business once all this was over. “Nothing. You know those two.” He made a vague eye roll and hand gesture combo. “So, uh, do you have a game plan for in there?”

“I do.” She took a step closer, her chest practically brushing his.

His heart sped up. The way she was smiling at him… “And are you planning to share?”

“I say we give them something to talk about.” Rey grabbed his lapels, bringing his mouth to hers.

Despite her words, the first brush of her lips was tentative, as if she was testing the waters. A kiss and a question, one Poe answered with an enthusiastic yes by pressing her back against the nearest wall, his tongue darting out to taste her. 

All common sense flew out the window when he deepened the kiss, Rey’s clever fingers burying themselves in his curls, his hands gripping at her waist. When they finally needed to break for breath, Poe wasted no time in finding a spot on her neck that left her squirming beneath him.

The rhythmic clinking of glass coming from one of the ballrooms reminded him of why they were there, and of the other couple presumably kissing that very moment.

He leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as he panted, “I think that can be arranged.”

Rey giggled, her lips catching his in one final, chaste kiss. “And Poe?

“Yeah?”

She bit her bottom lip, pink and a little swollen from his attentions. “After tonight, I don’t want to pretend anymore.” Her face reddened and instantly, she was backpedaling. “I mean, obviously I know we aren’t really engaged, but-”

“Rey.” She paused mid ramble. “I don’t want to pretend anymore either.”

“Really?” She sounded so hopeful, it threatened to break his heart.

“Really.” He took a deep breath and blew it out. “In fact, I never wanted to pretend with you.”

“Then when are you planning to ask me out, Dameron?”

Poe burst out laughing, Rey following a second later. When he finally caught his breath, he held out an arm to her. 

“Rey Solo, may I have the honor of being your date this evening?”

She looped her arm through his, starting toward the ballroom. “You may.”

Just before they hit the ballroom, he leaned over and asked, “Does this mean I get to call you Sunshine now?”

Rey’s laugh sent butterflies to his stomach. “Oh, I definitely think that can be arranged.”


End file.
